1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and an image compensation method of the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel display devices are manufactured having reduced weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tubes. Examples of the flat panel display devices are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display device.
An organic light emitting display device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), wherein the OLEDs emit light via recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has high response speed and low power consumption.
However, in order to obtain uniform image quality, a pixel circuit of the organic light emitting display device is configured to compensate for different characteristics between different thin film transistors (TFT) in a pixel. In addition, organic materials may deteriorate, and thus efficiency of the OLED may be decreased and thus luminance thereof may also be decreased. That is, when the OLED deteriorates, resistance thereof increases, and for a given voltage, a current flowing to the deteriorated OLED is decreased as compared to a current when the OLED has not deteriorated, thereby decreasing the luminance.
Typically, during an initial production stage, large organic materials are purposely aged to deteriorate the organic materials beforehand so that products including the organic light emitting materials may be stably used. However, despite the aging, when an image is displayed for a long time and then another image is displayed, the previous image still remains. In other words, afterimage effect or image sticking is generated.
In order to compensate for the above-described different characteristics of TFTs and image sticking, various compensation circuits have been developed. However, when these compensation circuits are applied, a pixel circuit has a complicated structure, and thus it is difficult to achieve high resolution.